1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network data services. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring and maintaining a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) such as the Palm® VIIx handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities (e.g., those which include wireless application protocol (“WAP”) support), and, more recently, wireless messaging devices such as the Blackberry™ wireless pager developed by Research In Motion (“RIM”).™
Mobile platforms included on the wireless data processing devices run mission-critical applications. As such, it is important to gather information about applications running on the device, protect the data on the device, and protect the applications on the device. Furthermore, there may be requirements that certain prerequisite applications be present or absent on the mobile platform to enforce an organization's policies, to secure the mobile platform, or to permit' auditing procedures.
Presently, some applications operate to scan a device and remove certain files according to criteria contained in the application. For example, a virus scanner operates in such a way. However, virus scanners only scan for known objects on the device, and not for the absence of certain objects. Furthermore, virus scanners only check for the existence of viruses, and not for generic things such as battery strength or device peripheral functionality.
Also, because the virus scanner application resides on the device on which it operates, it cannot check itself to ensure that it is running properly. Furthermore, virus scanners only accept rules from the vendor of the application, and do not have the functionality to allow organizations other than the vendor to generate and enforce rules to fit the organization's corporate policy.
Currently, existing products or technology in the market do not gather device information and enforce the existence or non-existence of applications on the device. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for monitoring and maintaining a wireless device. What is also needed is a network infrastructure to support remote monitoring and maintenance of a wireless device.